


Estamos Aqui

by Nekolua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, but actually really fluffy, happy birthday kurapika, kinda melancholic, posted on the wrong date
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolua/pseuds/Nekolua
Summary: Mesmo que Kurapika insistisse em sua própria tristeza, aqueles três sempre estavam lá para trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 7





	Estamos Aqui

**Author's Note:**

> Eu na vdd escrevi essa fanfic no dia 04/04 como presente para o meu querido Kurapika.... Mas bem, não tenho costume de postar no ao3 ainda, então a história só está chegando agora akxkkskx
> 
> Espero que gostem desse fluff curto que eu fiz :3

Kurapika piscou os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a claridade do quarto. Ele olhou para o outro lado da cama, onde os lençóis estavam bagunçados e não havia ninguém. Esfregando os olhos e bocejando, ele se sentou. Não era surpresa que a cama estivesse vazia, era sábado afinal, Leorio sempre acordava mais cedo que ele nos fins de semana.

  
Kurapika suspirou então e recostou-se contra a cabeceira da cama, enrolando-se um pouco mais nas cobertas. Ele desviou o olhar para a janela fechada, por onde os raios de luz do sol atravessavam o vidro e iluminavam todo o quarto. Sentia-se melancólico, por algum motivo. Mas já estava acostumado. Às vezes ele acordava de manhã e sua mente estava presa nesse limbo de melancolia, viajando de volta para as lembranças do seu passado, para épocas em que tinha uma grande família e brincava livremente com as crianças do seu clã… Épocas já inalcançáveis, tão distantes que, às vezes, não pareciam passar de simples e ilusórios sonhos.

  
Kurapika estirou sua mão para fora do cobertor, entendendo-a até alcançar a parte da cama em que o sol batia, observando a luz contra sua pele e sentindo calor envolver seus dedos.

  
Às vezes ele tinha medo, medo de que um dia acordasse e descobrisse de que seu passado realmente não passava de sonhos… Era difícil acreditar na veracidade dele quando sua realidade agora era tão diferente. Quando ele próprio era tão diferente. Mas era real, Kurapika sabia. Sua família fora real um dia, sua família estivera ao seu lado um dia, e ele não tinha como esquecer ou deixar que aquilo se passasse por meras ilusões, por mais que muitas vezes o medo tentasse lhe enganar.

  
A porta do quarto abriu devagar do outro lado, chamando a atenção de Kurapika para fora dos seus pensamentos tão soturnos.

  
— Oh, você já acordou — Leorio disse ao entrar, sua voz suave, quase um cochicho. — Já estava vindo te chamar, na verdade.

  
Kurapika sorriu fracamente para ele, seguindo-o com os olhos até ele chegar na cama e sentar-se ao seu lado.

  
— Bom dia — ele falou, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

  
— Bom dia — Kurapika respondeu, deixando seu sorriso fraco tornar-se algo mais genuíno e feliz.

  
— Mal acordou e já está pensando em coisas ruins, né? — Leorio perguntou ao ver sua expressão, então jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro exasperado. — Meu Deus, o que eu faço com esse meu namorado sempre tão pessimista?

  
Kurapika riu baixo e revirou os olhos, mas ergueu sua mão na direção do outro até que pudesse acariciar aqueles cabelos curtos com seus dedos. Tinha que admitir, já se sentia muito melhor apenas com a presença dele ali, sua cabeça muito mais leve e seus pensamentos tristes já se esvaindo.

  
Leorio sorriu com o carinho do loiro e pegou a mão livre dele, envolvendo-a com as suas.

  
— Mas sério, Kura… Tenta relaxar hoje, okay? — pediu. — Quero que hoje seja só o melhor para você, sem nenhum desses seus estresses auto-infligidos. É o seu dia afinal.

  
Kurapika parou seu trabalho no cabelo do outro ao ouvir aquilo.

  
— Meu dia…? — perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e logo pegando seu celular na mesinha ao lado da cama. Assim que ligou a tela, viu o quatro de Abril escrito no canto.

  
— Feliz aniversário, Kura! — Leorio sorriu.

  
— Eu nem lembrava…

  
— Sim, imaginei. Mas nós lembramos. — Ele se pôs de pé então. — Agora vamos, antes que Killua e Gon venham reclamar com a gente por demorar tanto.

  
Antes que Kurapika pudesse sequer responder, Leorio já estava se inclinando na sua direção e pegando-o no colo.

  
— Leorio! — exclamou. — Me põe no chão.

  
— Não! — Riu.

  
Kurapika suspirou. Um segundo depois e ele estava em pé no chão, com Leorio ao seu lado reclamando de dor e massageando a cabeça.

  
— Precisava mesmo disso? — Leorio resmungou.

  
— Da próxima vez me coloque no chão quando eu pedir.

  
— Tá, tá, foi mal. — Ele suspirou.

  
Kurapika sorriu.

  
— Desculpa — disse, aproximando-se mais do outro. — Realmente não precisava disso. — Então ele se inclinou e beijou-o rapidamente, sussurrando em seguida, ainda com um sorriso: — Me perdoa?

  
— Humm… — Leorio fingiu pensar. — Acho que sim, mas só porque é seu aniversário. — Com isso, Leorio agarrou a mão do loiro e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do quarto. — Agora vamos logo, já demoramos demais.

  
Kurapika apenas riu, deixando-se ser levado pelo outro. Menos de um minuto depois, os dois chegaram à cozinha.

  
— Feliz aniversário, Kurapika!

  
— Parabéns!

  
Gon e Killua exclamaram ao mesmo tempo assim que o loiro entrou no cômodo. Eles estavam sentados nas cadeiras, em volta de uma mesa posta com um belo e cheio café da manhã, com um bolo simples e bem feito destacando-se no centro.

  
Ele sentiu seu coração se aquecer com aquela cena.

  
— Sabem que não precisavam ter feito isso — disse. — Mas obrigado.

  
— Nah, estamos planejando isso faz semanas! — Leorio falou ao seu lado.

  
— Sim, temos um monte de coisas planejadas pra você hoje! — Gon exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando em sua direção, até prendê-lo em um abraço.

  
Kurapika retribuiu o abraço com um sorriso, e logo sentiu mais dois braços envolvendo-o. Ao olhar para o outro lado, viu Killua junto de si. Para completar, Leorio passou seu braço por cima dos seus ombros e puxou-o mais para perto, aproximando o rosto para deixar um beijo carinhoso e suave em sua bochecha.

  
Kurapika sentiu seu peito se encher e uma certa vontade de chorar o atingir, mas apenas respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, se permitindo aproveitar aqueles sentimentos que o envolviam.

  
— Obrigado — sussurrou em meio à um sorriso.

  
Sua família havia sido morta anos atrás, existindo agora apenas em suas lembranças, era verdade, mas Kurapika não podia esquecer de que hoje, bem ali, tinha outra família com que podia contar. E ele não tinha palavras para expressar o quão grato era por ter aqueles três ao seu lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Foi isso, espero que tenham gostado ^^


End file.
